Gente Extraña Manos Extrañas
by lenore4love
Summary: China decide escapar un día del palacio para tener un encuentro no planeado con el Imperio Romano...


Gente Extraña, Manos Extrañas

China echó otro vistazo sobre su hombro, bien, nadie lo seguía, rió con malicia corriendo por entre los bosques de bambú, iba vestido con ropas comunes y había atado su cabello en una sencilla coleta, aquella tarde había escapado del palacio… estaba arto de ser tratado como una deidad o algo así, siempre encerrado y ataviado en finos vestuarios con guardias cuidándolo las 24 horas del día para que "nada le pasara" ¿Cómo pretendían que nada le sucediera si ellos seguían peleándose entre clanes? ¿Qué no se habían dado cuenta de que el daño que se hacían entre ellos y a sus tierras se reflejaba en su cuerpo? Ah… tal vez por eso lo veían como a un dios y no como a su nación.

Sin embargo China cansado de todo eso había decidido salir a explorar pues había escuchado acerca de un hombre, uno como él mismo, un imperio que había logrado dominar gran parte del mundo, o eso decían los rumores de las personas que venían de fuera de las fronteras, así que ahí estaba ahora, escapando de sus superiores vestido como cualquier aldeano para evitar ser reconocido tan rápido

Anduvo varios días por las tierras que a pesar de nunca haber visto gracias a su encierro conocía muy bien, hasta que salió de su territorio.

Llegó a un lugar algo árido, al parecer era su frontera con India tenía entendido que aquel hombre planeaba conquistar esa parte también así que seguro estaba ahí. La gente lo miraba raro por su ropa y sus facciones, sobretodo sus ojos rasgados que para ellos tenían una forma curiosa; no le dio mucha importancia, estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas pues cada vez que alguien aparte de sus superiores lo veía por primera vez ponían esa misma expresión hasta temían tocarlo por miedo a que algo horrible sucediese.

Miró con curiosidad a las personas de piel bronceada y cabellos ondulados y castaños, algunos de ellos envueltos en cuero y metal con sables rectos y cortos

-que gente tan rara- dijo China para sí mismo sin atreverse a acercarse a los que supuso eran soldados ya que traían armas.

De pronto entre la multitud vio a un hombre que sobresalía de los demás ya fuera por su armadura más elaborada, esa sonrisa radiante, los extraños risos alborotados en su cabeza o por los años de sabiduría que sus ojos reflejaban… ese era el imperio del que tanto había escuchado, al que había querido conocer apenas escuchó su nombre.

Lo miró de lejos un rato más, se le hacía tan extraño, conversando con sus hombres como sui fuese lo más normal del mundo, dejándose abrazar y tocar, actuando como uno de ellos y ellos tratándolo como un igual… que envidia…

Una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, alguien se había percatado de su presencia y lo señalaban de manera acusadora. Era hora de escapar, así que echó a correr en dirección contraria seguido de los soldados que iban notablemente más lento por el peso de sus armaduras, le gritaban cosas en un idioma totalmente desconocido, no sabía si lo estaban amenazando o pidiendo que se detuviera, no importaba tenía que irse

-¡espera!- ¿eh? Eso si lo había entendido, no había sido dicho en chino pero lo entendió, se detuvo buscando a quien había hablado

-vaya que eres rápido- le dijo el hombre al que había reconocido como el Imperio Ro… Ro… ¿Romano? Algo así.

China no dijo nada, solo lo miró con el seño fruncido

-tú no eres de aquí, lo puedo saber por tu ropa y tu cara- le dijo sonriente –pero eres muy pequeño para ser un atrevido explorador ¿Cuántos años tienes? No debes pasar de los trece- dijo poniéndose la mano bajo la barbilla calculando la edad del asiático

-he vivido más siglos de los que aparento- contestó China intentando mantener un porte fuerte y digno

-¿siglos?- eso significa que mis sospechas son ciertas, tú y yo somos iguales…- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática

Uno de sus hombres le preguntó quién era ese muchachito, el imperio solo se limito a decir que era un "viajero de lo más lejano de Oriente" los soldados lo miraron con sospecha pero decidieron no contradecir a su impero; el hombre les ordenó que se fueran ya él se encargaría del extranjero

-¿a qué has venido? Estas muy lejos de tú hogar- le preguntó acercándose al chico

-solo vine a ver, estaba aburrido- se excusó cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada

-pero estos son lugares peligrosos para alguien como tú- dijo Roma sentándose a la sombra de un árbol

-¡puedo defenderme solo!- le recriminó China que sabia un poco de artes marciales pues había aprendido viendo a sus guardianes entrenar, además de que él mismo practicaba en secreto

-je je je, te creo, ven, siéntate conmigo- el asiático lo miró con desconfianza pero aceptó

Se quedaron en silencio largo rato, china examinaba las facciones de Roma mientras que este solo sonreía tontamente

-tus ojos son enormes, seguro puedes ver hasta el otro lado del mundo- comentó China viendo las orbes marrones del occidental

-claro que no, además tus ojos son muy pequeños ¿seguro que están abiertos?- le contradijo roma

-por supuesto que si, además ¿Qué hay con todo ese pelo en tu cara y brazos? Tu cabello parecen gusanos enroscados y eres enrome, tienes la forma de una bestia- le criticó China ofendido por el comentario a sus ojos

-eres muy cruel, aunque para mi tú eres todo lo contrario ¿Seguro que no fuiste abandonado por los dioses en este mundo? O tal vez te trajeron a mí para deleitarme con tu belleza?- le dijo coquetamente pasándole los dedos por la mejilla hasta llegar a su barbilla, China se hizo hacia atrás retrocediendo aun en el suelo evitando el contacto. Roma parpadeo un par de veces ¿Qué había sucedido? ¡Había usado sus mejores frases!

-nadie nunca me había tocado con tanta familiaridad- dijo China notando la expresión confundida de Roma –mejor dicho, la gente nunca me toca a menos que sea realmente necesario- explicó con algo de tristeza en la voz

El Imperio Romano comenzó a reír de manera extraña, casi se ponía a babear pero se contuvo (y es de Roma de quien Francia heredó su risa pervertida)

-¿entonces nunca te han tocado de manera "especial"?- preguntó el castaño con un extraño sonrojo en las mejillas y esa risa sospechosa

-¿Cómo que especial?- ahora era China el que estaba confundido

-ah, no es nada… solo divagaba, no me hagas caso- se excusó Roma levantándose y ofreciéndole un mano al chico que parecía inseguro pero que al final aceptó la ayuda

-¿te gustaría beber algo en mi tiendo? Hace calor aquí- le propuso con una mirada totalmente diferente a la de minutos antes, aun así China aceptó y juntos fueron hasta la tienda de campaña de Roma, notablemente mas grande que las demás, dentro estaba alfombrada con pieles de animales, había una mesita con varios pergaminos y lo que parecían mapas. Roma tomó una jarra que estaba en la mesa y llenó dos vasos con líquido rojo, le dio uno a China

-¿Qué es esto? Parece sangre- dijo el joven mirando el interior del vaso

-es vino, un producto de las uvas- le explicó el mayor a lo que china solo arqueó una ceja, no tenía ni idea de que hablaba pero aun así le dio un sorbo. Hizo alguno que otro gesto por el desconocido sabor sacándole una risita a Roma que se terminó el vino de un trago para después comenzar a desabrochar las correas de su armadura hasta quitársela por completo usando solo su faldón de cuero

China se quedó mirando ese pecho grande, su espalda ancha y la piel que le recordaba a la de los pescadores que habían pasado mucho tiempo bajo el sol

Roma se sentó sobre las pieles y le indicó al jovencito que hiciera lo mismo

-no me has dicho tú nombre- le dijo el castaño

-China- contestó el otro sin más acariciando el pelo de animal, sonriendo por la suavidad en las puntas de sus dedos

-mucho gusto china, yo soy el Imperio Romano, o me puedes llamar Roma a secas- le dijo poniéndose frente a él empujándolo lentamente hasta dejar al chino recostado en las pieles

-q… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el asiático al darse cuenta que ahora estaba bajo el cuerpo del latino

-nada- contestó Roma desamarrando la cinta que mantenía sujeto el cabello de China

-c… co… como que nada- dijo el chino intentando levantarse pero Roma se lo impidió volviendo a empujarlo sin fuerza

-dices que nunca te han tocado más allá de lo necesario ¿verdad?- preguntó el castaño jugando con las hebras negras del chico que solo asintió con la cabeza

-entonces déjame mostrarte como tocamos los romanos- le dijo acercando su rostro al de China apoyando su brazos a un lado de la cabeza del asiático rozando sus labios con los del moreno que dio un saltito al sentir la boca del otro sobre la suya y tuvo que contener un grito cuando Roma movió sus labios sobre los suyos mordiéndolo ligeramente

China intentó quitárselo de encima pero el imperio lo tomó por las muñecas sometiéndolo sin lastimarlo

Unos segundos después sintió la lengua del castaño intentando entrar a sus boca, intentó rehusarse pero Roma tomó sus dos muñecas con una sola mano poniéndolas sobre su cabeza mientras que con la mano libre obligó al Chino a abrir la boca metiendo así su lengua enredándola con la del asiático que ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba inmovilizado y con un tipo besándolo a la fuerza

Por fin Roma se separó y lamió un hilo de saliva que había quedado en la comisura del labio del asiático que lo miraba asustado

-no te preocupes, como es tú primera vez seré gentil… solo déjate llevar- le dijo susurrándole al oído aun sin soltarlo; volvió a posar sus labios en la boca del china para que este se acostumbrara, al notar que el chino ya no temblaba tanto comenzó a moverlos de nuevo lentamente

A diferencia de la primera vez China sintió una agradable sensación con aquel roce de bocas, así que algo inseguro trató de imitar los movimientos del romano que sonrió en medio del beso al ver una batalla ganada, mas no la guerra; una vez mas acarició los labios del pelinegro con su lengua, en esta ocasión China abrió su boca tocando la lengua del imperio con la suya… no era tan desagradable después de todo.

Mientras el tímido beso continuaba la mano de Roma se ocupaba en desabrochar la ropa de China, con algo de trabajo pudo dejar libre el cuello y pecho del chico. Separó su boca de la de China dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla hasta llegar a su clavícula

La besó con más pasión dando ligeros mordiscos sintiendo el pecho del muchachito subiendo y bajando desesperado

-…no…- escuchó que China le decía con la voz entrecortada removiéndose bajo su cuerpo. El Imperio Romano lo ignoró vilmente siguiendo con su tarea, ahora lamiendo sin pudo la piel oriental paseando su mano por debajo de la extraña ropa acariciando su espalda bajando hasta su trasero levantándolo haciendo que el pubis del chico chocara con el suyo

-ah… mis brazos- se quejó entonces el moreno pues ya tenía doloridos los brazos por la incómoda posición

-lo siento- se disculpó roma soltándolo volviendo a besarlo en los labios mientras deslizaba con cuidado los pantalones del chino un poco mas debajo de sus caderas

China seguía besando a Roma sin estar muy seguro acerca de donde debía poner sus manos o qué hacer con ellas así que se limitó a ponerlas en los hombros del otro hombre mientras este seguía explorando su anatomía sin vergüenza alguna

La piel del romano estaba caliente, parecía que en cualquier momento se incendiaría, sus manos quemaban y dejaban un caminito tibio en el cuerpo de china

Las caricias se volvían frenéticas y los besos violentos, China suspiraba tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento se quedaría sin aire y eso casi pasa cuando percibió la mano del castaño entre sus piernas

-ah… ahí… ahí no- dijo con dificultad enterrando sus uñas en los hombros de Roma que parecía deleitarse con esa voz así que tomó la capital del joven y la apretó ligeramente comenzando un vaivén de caricias, China soltó un sonoro gemido

-shhhh los hombres nos pueden escuchar- le dijo otra vez entre susurros sin detenerse, China asintió con la cabeza escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Roma y así ahogaba sus gemidos que se volvieron más sonoros cuando el Imperio desvió sus dedos hasta la entrada del chino metiéndolos sin previo aviso

China tuvo que morder el cuello de Roma que dejó salir un leve jadeo por la sensación de dolor y placer lo cual lo incitó a seguir adentrándose al cuerpo del moreno que mordía y rasguñaba el cuello y espalda del latino

-ya no puedo más- escuchó que Roma murmuraba en su oído sacando sus dedos, bajando hasta las rodillas el pantalón de china alzando las piernas de este y poniéndose frente a él

-ahora si sabrás lo es que es una verdadera invasión- le dijo con una sonrisa lasciva

¿Invasión? No, China no dejaría que nadie lo invadiera, era un país libre que no viviría bajo el yugo de nadie… o eso pensaba ya que no había entendido el doble sentido de la frase.

Roma se relamió los labios, listo para robarle su inocencia a la nación pero el chico le soltó una fuerte patada de lleno en la cara haciendo que el castaño cayera aullando del dolor

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó intentando reponerse

-bastardo infeliz, seduciéndome para invadirme, no eres más que una bestia- le gritó acomodándose la ropa

-¡no! Lo estas malinterpretando- dijo Roma levantándose tomándolo del brazo… mala idea

-¡aiyaaa! ¡No me vuelvas a tocar!- le espetó el chino ahora pateándolo en el estomago sacándole el aire a Roma que lo soltó así que el pelinegro echó a correr lejos de ahí tan rápido como pudo, intentando no llorar por lo tonto que había sido ¿Cómo pudo haber confiado en un extranjero? En uno que aparte le había robado muchas de sus primeras veces… su primera caricia, su primer beso y su primera vez siendo deseado, ah, que frustración y seguro ahora en casa lo regañarían.

Y así fue, cuando volvió al palacio con la ropa sucia, desacomodada, el cabello hecho un lio y él mismo todo desarreglado le dieron un sermón que casi duró tres horas, con alguno que otro grito de por medio.

Gracias a su aventurilla duplicaron la seguridad y su aislamiento. Volvió a la vida de dios enjaulado, mirando a lo lejos perdiéndose de tantas aventuras, son posibilidad de distraerse de los recuerdos que lo invadían por la noche arrancándole suspiros y deseando unas despreciables manos que no volvería a sentir…

-y entonces me golpeo y se fue corriendo… desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver- comentaba Roma con tristeza a su mejor amigo Germania que volteó a verlo entre serio y malhumorado

-¿Por qué casi todo lo que me cuentas tiene que ver con sexo?- preguntó el rubio

-pues porque soy el Imperio Romano, el imperio del amor- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Germania rodó los ojos, se levantó y se fue, no soportaba a Roma ¿Por qué seguían siendo amigos?

Entonces los siglos pasaron, el Imperio Romano desapareció y China logró hacer entrar en razón a sus superiores para que le dieran más libertad

Un día cualquiera uno de sus superiores le informó que conocería a Italia, bueno a las dos personas que conformaban a Italia, Veneciano y Romano… los nietos de Roma

-¿sus nietos?- preguntó China con viejos recuerdos invadiéndolo

Cuando los vio por primera vez no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ¡eran idénticos! Mientras que la parte Norte tenía esa sonrisa bobalicona que su abuelo solía lucir cuando perdía el tiempo, la parte Sur había heredado esa mirada fuerte que el extinto imperio mostraba a la hora de pelear o "invadir" casi podía ver a Roma en aquellos dos, sobretodo en el mayor de los italianos que parecía malhumorado

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a mirarnos?- le espetó Romano sacando de sus recuerdo a China que tembló bajo la mirada de la parte Sur, volvió a sentirse como un chiquillo siendo presa de Roma

-lo siento, es solo que recordé que su abuelo era una bestia aru- contestó como si nada riendo de su propio comentario, alejándose de ahí, se le antojaba una taza de té… o tal vez una copa de vino por los viejos tiempos…

/

**Vaya, esto si fue largo ja ja ja ja todo lo que se logra cuando se supone tienes que estar estudiando matemáticas ja ja ja. Tenía la intención de hacer una continuación pero me dije ¿Cómo diablos Roma y China van a tener un amorío? Y después me dije ¿Qué tal China y Romano? Y fue tan jodidamente raro que decidí dejarlo en un OneShot y ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué están leyendo esto y no comentando? Vamos gentecita píquenle al botón de acá abajo. **

**¿Ya lo hicieron? Bien, ahora si mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. **


End file.
